Nevermore: What ever happened to the rest of the flock?
by little miss writer girl
Summary: What may of happened to the rest of the flock? This is what I thought, but to warn you though it is sad. So don't cry if your favorite character dies. And I love your comments!


I did not like the book Nevermore. It didn't say what happened to the others in the flock, or what happened to the mutants who fled to the cave. It didn't say if they lived or died, or if Max and the others went to find them! So this is my story on what happened to them. And to warn you now: it is gonna be sad! So I warned you, so don't cry if your favorite flock member dies...

* * *

Iggy's Pov:

When I woke up, all there was to feel was pain. I had my eyes open, though that was pointless. I tried to sit up...that was a bad idea. Pain shot up my leg and I hissed. My leg was stuck under some rock or something! I then remembered what happened! We all went into the cave, that's when I heard the noise, like explosion and fire. The cave started vibrating and moving, small pieces of rock from above were coming down. I probably got hit in the head by one and fell here. And just like that I got a headache. I felt the rock, it was big; but not that big. I tried to move my leg, but it just gave me more pain to moaned about.

" Gazzy? Nudge!? Ella? Anyone!" I yelled. But all I could hear was nothing. That helps when your blind. I gave the rock a hard push and it suddenly broke in two. I felt around me and I was leaned against a wall. I held onto it and tried to pull myself up. Once I got up on my good foot, I tried putting down my injured foot. It didn't hurt much, but it still hurt. I felt my leg, there was cold, dry blood over my trousers and it didn't feel good. I started walking around, slowly though.

I fell two or three times. I tried calling out to anyone, but nobody answered. I even called out to Max, but she didn't come in the cave. But I kept walking, probably going in circles, I didn't get to ask anyone how big the cave was; the world was ending if you didn't know. To me it felt like I was walking round for hours till I found something. At first I didn't know I found something when I first entered the cavern. It just felt different then the rest of the place. I heard water dripping somewhere.

I walked forward and then I fell. I didn't actually fall to the ground, I fell on something. I felt it. Medium sized, two arms, small face...oh god I fell on a kid! I panicked and thought I crushed him. I checked the kids pulse...but there was any. My heart was hammering against my chest. I got up and tried to run, but there was more...more dead kids. I couldn't breath. I checked...to try and find Gazzy. And I just kept thinking that I would find his body, find him dead.

I walked away, forgetting the pain in my leg. I couldn't do anything...anything to help. I yelled with fury and I hit the wall, my knuckles coming back with warm blood. I was about to walk with a mood. When my foot hit something. I could hear my shoe backing away, like it was in water. I dropped down and there was a puddle of water, but a body was in it. It felt it. The face was faced down in water. I moved the body to feel the kids face.

My heart stopped...

It was Gazzy.

" Gazzy!? Gazzy please man! Wake up! Please..." I kept shouted at him, wanting him to wake up. Even though I knew he was already dead.

I put him in my lap and hugged him as the tears overflowed down my cheeks; some landing on Gazzy. No! No, it can't be true! I sat there like that with my face in his hair, crying. It felt like hours till the tears stopped and all I could do was sniff. I laid Gazzy down on some rough ground and I started picking up small rocks to put around him. While I did that I remembered what Gazzy told me.

I forget what day, month and even the year he told me; but it was still stuck in my mind. Gazzy and me at first were talking about dead bodies and then changing to zombies. He then started talking about how they put someone in the coffin, how they would make them wear a black suit or dress (depending on the gender) and put there hands on there chest holding a flower.

" But I don't want that when I die." I remember looking at him, well trying but he sounded serious on talking about his death. " All I want it to have my hands behind my head, you know when you'er relaxing. So when I die I look like it's relaxing, because I would be relaxed"

I remember the smile in his voice, he was grinning no doubt.

So that's what I did.

I put his hand behind his head. In my mind he did look peaceful and relaxed. My arms got numb and I just sat there...

It was ages when I was able to get up and I started walking away. There wasn't anything else to do and that's when I felt that pain in my leg. The headache was still tearing away at my head, but I didn't really care. My bomb buddy was taking away from me. He was like a brother to me..he was my brother.

I felt like I was in a maze. Which wasn't good. I could hear a drip of water coming from my right...or was it the left? It was echoing so I didn't know. Suddenly I stopped, I thought I could hear something, there it was again! I could hear breathing! I rushed off to the sound.

" Hello?"

"ggy.." the person couldn't breath, it sounded like the person was whispering. "Iggy!"

I knew that voice! Nudge!

" Nudge!" I walked over to Nudge, she was trapped. I felt the rocks, they were too big to move, no not again! " Nudge! Are you ok?"

I knew she wasn't ok though, so I was being stupid.

" Iggy..I can't move, the rocks...there crushing me" I tried pushing them off, ut they wouldn't budge. " Iggy it's no use...i'm done for"

" How could you say that!" I yelled. " Do you know where Ella is?"

She whimpered at that. " Iggy i'm sorry, she's already dead, she's next to me."

I felt around. I found Ella. Her head was crushed by a rock, the blood was everywhere. Oh god it was on me! I feel bad, she tears reappearing. I went back to Nudge I stroked her head for a minute or two. She held my hand, she finally started crying.

" Iggy...please can you do me one favor?" I nodded. " Get out of here alive!"

I was stunned. She tried to push me away but she had no energy. Her hands fell and everything went quiet.

" Nudge?! Please! Don't die!" I yelled, shaking her gently. I gave up a little while after. She was dead. And again tears leaked out of my eyes. I sat there for a minute or two and suddenly got up.

I started walking away, not knowing where I was going, I didn't care anymore. I really didn't, who would want to live...when your blind...and your friends are dead? The pain my leg shot up again and I hissed, I cursed while I felt my leg. I was a really bad cut, it was still bleeding bad. But it's not like I could of done something! I tried walking again, limping at times while I thought of a plan. All I knew was to get out of here but I don't even know where the exit is.

I have been walking around for a while, trying to get my bearings of this hell whole. This maze. I walked/limped through it with my hand on the wall. I took lefts and rights and I went round corners, nothing seemed to help. I started feeling dizzy to the loss of blood. I breathed in and out. Like that would do any good. I fell suddenly, I fell on my bad leg making me yell in pain.

I laid onto my back, feeling the blood drip down my leg. I knew I was going to die, I just didn't understand why now. So much I haven't done in my life, I haven't even live that long! I never had a kiss, nor did we actually live like a normal family oh no we still had people hunting us. All of my life...I have felt that I had been pulling everyone down, I wasn't useful at all to the flock...stupid blindness...stupid white coats...

I took deep breaths, the pain in my leg left me and I smiled. My heart had stopped, I was now dead

* * *

The end. Sorry the ending was that good, I didn't really know how to end it. Anyway I warn you! By the way I was going to write from Max's pov, but decided against it. I hope you liked it? Still I love comments. And if I did it really bad you can be honest with me.


End file.
